Taylor's Pokemon Adventure
by Conswaylor
Summary: Welcome to the Pokémon world. Join Taylor as he travels across the Sinnoh region and become a Pokémon master. He will meet friends and gain some experience from his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor's Pokémon Adventure Chapter 1-Welcome To The Sinnoh Region

Before I start, this is my first fanfic so please no hate. Thank you for reading and enjoy... I guess! Also I do not own Pokémon or its characters.

BRRRRRRRR!

"Uuurghhh!" Taylor said as he stretched his arms to the sky. It was his alarm clock, Taylor set it because it was a really important day. It was Taylor's thirteenth birthday and today was the day that he was going to get his first Pokémon.

Taylor is a young boy with light brown scruffy hair and big anime like eyes. He was so excited about today that he rushed to the Professor's laboratory without his jacket. "Professor!" Taylor yelled down the long but bright hall. There a very tall man was standing in a big, puffy lab coat. He turned around with a curious face and then saw the young boy standing patiently behind him. The Professor's eyes lit up when he saw Taylor's happy face. "Oh hello there Taylor I haven't forgot the promise; yes let us carry on with your first decision. Which out of these three Pokémon would you like?" Professor Rowan asked. Taylor walked over to the table and picked up the three pokeballs. "Come on out you lot!" Taylor commanded as he threw the balls high up in the air. Three Pokémon eagerly stood in front of him with smiles on their faces trying to look as cute as possible so they would get picked. The first Pokémon was a small blue Riolu, the second the electric and yellow Elekid and last but not least an odd looking Shroomish. "What on earth is that Pokémon?" questioned Taylor. As Taylor said that the Pokémon frowned and looked down. "Aww I sorry little guy I didn't mean it like that!" Taylor said as he hugged the Pokémon and picked it up in his arms. "Right Professor I've chosen, I want this little guy," Taylor looked down at Shroomish. Shroomish smiled. "Ok good choice!" As the Professor said that another trainer appeared. It was Taylor's best friend across the road it was David. "And I'll take this one!" David shouted as he picked the Elekid. "Ahhh grandson I forgot about you!" The professor claimed. "Hey Taylor lets battle!" yelled David.

"All right I choose you, Elekid!" Shouted David as he threw a glimmering pokeball in front of him. "Ok, Then I choose you shroomish!" said Taylor. The battle had begun. "Use thunder punch Elekid!" commanded David. The yellow Pokémon then threw a ginormous punch and knocked shroomish across the hall. "Shroomish are you ok?" asked Taylor. The Pokémon gave his approval by shaking his head. "Ok, Shroomish use stun spore!" called Taylor. Spores were released by shroomish and caught Elekid off guard. "Quickly use headbutt!" shouted Taylor. Shroomish then banged its sturdy head against Elekid's. Elekid had fainted! "Yes, good job Shroomish!" Taylor said overjoyed at his victory. "Ok you beat me there, anyway see you in the next town then Taylor!" shouted David as he left the building. "Thanks professor!" Taylor said "Ok Shroomish lets head north of Twinleaf Town." Taylor left the building with Shroomish following closely. "Ahh they never grow up do they!" Chuckled Professor Rowan.

Ok guys that's the first chapter of Taylor's Adventure hope you comment and follow my profile thanks for reading. Conswaylor out!


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor's Pokémon Adventure Chapter 2- Route 1

We lead off from the last chapter. If you have not read the first chapter it would be appreciated if you did keep up with the story, thanks and let's get started! Also I do not own Pokémon or its characters.

Taylor stopped at the start of route 1 and breathed in a mouthful of fresh air. "Okay Shroomish this is the start of our journey together!" Taylor said overjoyed. The Pokémon nodded back with a chirpy smile on its face.

They both started to trudge through the tall grass surrounding the route until they heard a loud shriek. Shroomish jumped back in shock as he saw a flock of Spearows attacking a defenceless Shinx. Shroomish suddenly leaped out of the grass and tackled a Spearow to the ground. Taylor saw that Shroomish was not at his side and looked around until he gazed upon Shroomish looking at him and waiting for a command. "Shroomish use headbutt!" Taylor yelled. Shroomish then charged at a Spearow and knocked it out by slamming its rock hard head against it. Another Spearow flew over to Shroomish and pecked Shroomish on the head. "Shroomish stun the Spearow and let's get this Pokémon out of here!" As Shroomish let out his spores Taylor ran up to the injured Shinx and picked it up in his hands and carried it like a baby.

Taylor ran down the route with Shroomish until they reached Sandgem Town. Taylor saw the bright orange roof of the Pokémon centre and rushed over to it whiles clutching Shinx in his arms. Taylor knew about Pokémon centres because of his training at Trainer School.

"Nurse Joy!" Taylor called and a woman in her twenties with baby pink hair came to the counter. "Oh dear what happened?" Nurse Joy asked. "A flock of Spearows attacked this Shinx!" "It's probably because the Shinx disturbed their nests don't worry I'll patch him up in no time." And as she said that she took the Shinx and exited through the door behind her.

20 Minutes Later…

Nurse Joy came back to the counter and called over Taylor. "The Shinx is now in perfect condition, here you go!" Nurse Joy said as she handed over the wild Shinx to Taylor. You can go now if you want to?" asked Taylor. The Shinx replied by nuzzling into Taylor's chest. "I think he wants to go with you!" said Nurse Joy. "Do you really want to?" questioned Taylor with a big grin his face. The Shinx yipped in approval. "Welcome to the team Shinx!" shouted Taylor as he gently pressed the pokeball against Shinx's face. The pokeball shook three times and signalised a capture. "Okay Shroomish lets head on out!" and with that the couple left the centre and walked outside.

And that concludes the second chapter of Taylor's journey with a new capture already? Anyway sorry I didn't post anything I had quite a busy couple of weeks at school, so yeah. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow my profile to keep up with my posts and see you soon. Conswaylor out!


End file.
